


The Thing About Girls

by flyingcarpet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-17
Updated: 2004-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcarpet/pseuds/flyingcarpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about girls, Harry thinks, is that they're just so <i>different</i> from, well... from regular people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Girls

**Author's Note:**

> First written in 2004, slightly revised since then to include correct grammar. What can I say, my writing has improved a little bit over the years. ;)

The thing about girls, Harry thinks, is that they're just so _different_ from, well... from regular people. You can never tell what's going to set them off next. Or what they will do to set you off next.

One minute you'll be running quidditch tryouts, and thinking about how great it is to be captain... and the next minute nothing has changed except your own sudden fascination with the way she straddles that broom... how her thighs wrap around the handle, how her hands grip it, and the way her robe falls open at the neck when she leans forward...

Or you'll be walking down the corridor, laughing about something, when just a tiny flash of red (brilliant, shining, flowing, silky brick-red) makes you turn your head and lose your train of thought so seriously that Seamus has to ask what's wrong.

It can be anything. A laugh, a turn of the head, a quick gesture, a successful shot on goal... and you're sunk.

And then, of all things, she approaches you and asks why you're avoiding her. You are teammates, she says, and she doesn't want any awkwardness. And oh, God, you are already hard just from this innocent discussion, and you don't know what it is about her, unless it's the way her eyelashes go from red to orange to blonde to invisible but you've never been so grateful for the baggy Hogwarts robes.

Maybe you are stupid, but the only response to this you can summon up is to kiss her, hard and full on the mouth, lips parted and wet before even meeting hers, crushing her against the cold wall of the locker room, feeling her body pressing against yours and making sure she can feel your body too, so she knows just how much you don't want to avoid her.

When she kisses you back, hard, you are so shocked you almost swallow your own tongue and if possible, you get even harder. She wants you too? Oh, Merlin's pointy hat. She puts her arms around you and you are swept with the sudden desire to show her, really prove to this amazing, sexy, mesmerizing, vivacious, magical girl in your arms how much you want her. You unfasten her robes and even though you've never done this before, even though the closest you've come to this is a couple of wet kisses under the mistletoe with Cho, it is surprisingly easy to kiss Ginny's neck, her chest, to tease her breast with your tongue until the nipple hardens and she moans aloud.

You move her robes aside and before you know what you are really doing, you are down on your knees before her, kissing parts of her body you'd always felt guilty about even imagining before. She is soft and warm and sweet and salty all at once, and you are overcome with the smell and taste of her. Her fingers dig into your shoulders, pull your hair desperately even as her voice urges you not to stop, no don't stop, please don't stop Harry. When she says your name, you cannot help it and you don't care if you should feel ashamed, you stroke yourself even as your other hand moves to stroke her in time with your tongue and her moans.

Her voice is earnest and confused at first, and then surprised once you kiss her. After that, it gets lower. Then she begins to moan, and after that to breathe heavily. From your knees, she sounds different but you know that you've never heard sounds like this from a girl before, and then she utters a loud cry and you can feel her muscles contract against your fingers and her legs shake and that sound pushes your own body over the edge and you come all over your own hand, kneeling at her feet, which seems somehow appropriate.

You wonder what will happen next, after this, but the thing is that you never can tell.


End file.
